The invention relates to communication device and more particularly to the communication device which is capable to communicate with another communication device in a wireless fashion.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040054745 is introduced as prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A communication system and method for supporting multiple languages for a mobile communication terminal. The system and method include a mobile communication network, a multiple language contents provider server (MLCPS) connected to the mobile communication network and having multiple language contents, and a mobile communication terminal wirelessly connected to the mobile communication network. The mobile communication terminal connects to the MLCPS through the mobile communication network, and transmits language package request data including at least one string set version and one font set version to the MLCPS according to request of a user. The mobile communication terminal also receives language package information provided by the MLCPS, divides the received language package information into a string set and a font set corresponding to languages and manages the string set and the font set, and displays menus and messages on a display window of the mobile communication terminal by a language selected by a user using the managed string set and font set. The MLCPS forms a corresponding language package in response to reception of the language package request data and transmits the language package to the mobile communication terminal through the mobile communication network.’ However, this prior art does not disclose the communication device which includes a voice communication implementer, a caller's information displaying implementer, an icon software implementer, and a multiple language mode implementer.
For the avoidance of doubt, the number of the prior arts introduced herein (and/or in IDS) may be of a large one, however, applicant has no intent to hide the more relevant prior art(s) in the less relevant ones.